De la lune et du corbeau
by Miku-fma
Summary: Quelques petites ficlets, pour l'instant seulement sur Komyô et Ukoku.  Plus ou moins yaoi, à vous de voir !
1. Par une nuit d'été

Hello tout le monde !

En ce moment c'est Saiyuki addict, surtout Komyô, ou Houmei dans Ibun :)

Donc voilà deux petites ficlets Komyô x Ukoku pour commencer, plus ou moins yaoiesque, c'est vous qui voyez j'ai envie de dire. Disons que c'est plutôt lié aux OAV Burial.

OoOoOOoOoOoO

**De la lumière de la lune ou de l'obscurité des ténèbres, laquelle des deux engloutira l'autre ?**

"- Ne~ Komyô, à présent, si je te le demandai, me tuerai-tu ?

- Je ne pense pas que te tuer soit en mon pouvoir. Tu es coriace, Ukoku. Tu files entre les doigts comme une ombre. Tu as le don de faire perdre pied à n'importe qui, comme quelqu'un qui aurait perdu sa seule source de lumière dans les profondeurs de la nuit."

Une pause. Une brise. Les deux Sanzô, les deux contraires, étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, simplement séparés par leurs petites coupelles de saké, dans le calme d'une nuit d'été, éclairés par la lune, ronde, froide, sereine, oppressante.

La plus âgé des deux repris :

"Et toi Ukoku ? Te laisserai-tu tuer simplement comme ça ?"

Le corbeau sourit, de son petit sourire en coin.

"Si c'est par toi Komyô, pourquoi pas."

**De la lumière de la lune ou de l'obscurité des ténèbres, laquelle des deux viendra s'abîmer dans les profondeurs de l'autre ? **


	2. Quelques pensés égarées

Gnurf, celle-ci est beaucoup plus tordue, et peut-être pas très claire, sorry -.-

Si vous avez un esprit tordu, la fin est possiblement plutôt yaoiesque ! :D

OoOoOOoOoOoO

"- Alors, c'est lui le fameux Koryû ?

Le Sanzô hérétique était nonchalamment appuyé sur une des barrière de bois du temple, regardant passer le jeune garçon et ses cheveux d'or.

- Haï. il est mignon n'est-ce pas ?

- En un sens, il te ressemble Komyô.

- Ah oui ? Je trouve qu'il te ressemble plus à toi qu'à moi, Ukoku.

Il le lui avait déjà dit, la première fois qu'il s'étaient rencontrés. Mais en voyant de ses yeux le jeune garçon, Ukoku ne comprenais pas. Lui, similaire à ce gamin ? Non, jamais Koryu ne serait aussi tordu que lui.

- A vrai dire, il a de ton éclat. De cette luminosité presque aveuglante que tu diffuses lorsque tu es présent.

- Aha, tu me ferais presque rougir.

- Crois-moi Komyô, ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Te croire Ukoku ? Je me méfie de l'obscurité, elle sait mentir et tromper, brouiller nos repères.

- Ce n'est pas elle qui ment. Ce sont les gens qui se laissent abuser par elle. Mais toi... Toi tu es bien trop intelligent pour te laisser berner. Ou tu es bien trop stupide, je ne sais pas.

- Alors je vais te croire Ukoku, rien que pour cette fois, j'en ai envie."

Alors pour cette fois, pour cette fois seulement, la lumière de la lune se laissa envelopper par la chaleur de la nuit, étonnamment rassurante et douce.


	3. La fable de l'aube

Version Corbeau et Renard, en tentant de faire quelques rimes x3

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maître corbeau près du temple posé

Tenait en ses mains une coupe de saké.

Maître Komyô, par l'objet intrigué

Du Sanzô noir voulut s'approcher :

"Et bonjour, cher Ukoku

Tu me semble bien matinal ! Je ne te pensais pas déjà debout.

Sans mentir, ce vin que tu tiens là

M'as l'air de très bonne mesure,

Permettrai-tu que je me joigne à toi ?"

A ces mots, le Corbeau acquiesça en agitant sa chevelure

Et pour montrer son amitié,

Il ouvre grand les bras et laisse Komyô s'asseoir.

Le Sanzô sourit et dit : "Mon cher ami,

Vois comme le jour qui se lève est admirable,

Et un bon vin pour l'accompagner est bien appréciable.

Ce paysage vaut bien quelques heures de sommeil sans doute."

Le Corbeau, paisible et serein

Approuva, un peu plus tard, que rien n'était meilleur que

[cette liqueur de raisin.


	4. Otomen

Hello tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre, cette fois pas de Ukoku, mais c'est basé sur Saiyuki Ibun ! Donc Houmei et tous ses copains ! (J'aime le taquiner le pauvre petit.)

Le proverbe du milieu veut apparemment dire équivalent de notre "L'habit ne fait pas le moine", j'espère qu'il y a pas de faute !

Sinon je voulais remercier Mykomi, Maria et Niniel pour leurs reviews, ça m'as fait très plaisir ! :)

OoOoOOoOoOoO

Dans le temple où séjournait les apprentis visant à devenir Sanzô hoshi, chacun devait mettre la main à la pâte, pour le ménage, l'entretien du jardin (Quand il n'était recouvert par la neige, c'est-à-dire rarement.) et la cuisine.

Houmei, avec son visage délicat et ses fins cheveux blonds était souvent moqué à ce propos. Parfois Jyoan aussi était l'objet de raillerie, mais son regard froid remettait très rapidement les blagueurs à leurs places. Il fallait pourtant bien avouer que comparé à Momo-chan, Houmei et ses mains fines pouvait de tout évidence parfaitement s'adapter à la couture ou aux casseroles.

**看板にいつわりあり**

**L'enseigne est trompeuse.**

Oh oui, elle l'est. Avec une robe, le jeune homme aurait très bien put passer pour sa sœur, mais il était à présent certain que Momo-chan et sa carrure impressionnante était bien plus doué pour la cuisine.

Après avoir passé une nuit de douleurs abdominales affreuses, plus jamais quelqu'un ne dit à Houmei qu'il ferait une épouse parfaite. Plus jamais.


End file.
